DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): To achieve fidelity in the delivery of prevention programs, teachers need training to help them gain a mastery of research-based concepts and methods. This project will develop a training system to provide instruction tailored to a given teacher's level of expertise with the All Stars program. Novice teachers will receive help in mastering program mechanics. Intermediate teachers will gain a mastery of interactive teaching skills. Advanced teachers will master the application of theoretical concepts. The training system will use Internet technology to provide teachers with ongoing training assistance. The following components will be developed: 1) an online teacher skills survey to determine level of expertise, 2) online calendar for scheduling automated messages, 3) automated e-mail reminders and support, 4) teaching tips, 5) an online feedback and help request form, 6) an online discussion forum and message board, and 7) online video clips to demonstrate teaching skills. During Phase I content will be developed to address the concerns of novice teachers. These include help with the mechanics of 1) a parent meeting, 2) completing All Stars homework, 3) script writing and videotaping, 4) the All Stars celebration, and 5) program adherence. A feasibility trial will involve 30 novice All Stars teachers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Recent federal standards have promoted the adoption of school-based prevention programs. Despite these standards, substance use continues to be a major problem facing our nation. Recent evidence indicates that programs that do not achieve a high degree of fidelity are not likely to produce positive effects. This project will improve the implementation of All Stars by presenting teachers with continuous and consistent training materials that are tailored to their level of teaching mastery.